Large organizations typically employ telecommunication systems that both receive and route calls to intended recipients. These systems also include a voicemail system that records a caller's voice message when the recipient is unavailable to answer the call. The message is routed to the recipient to be played at a later time when the recipient is available. In some instances, callers call back and leave additional messages regarding the same topic.